plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungee Zombie
|sun = 125 |brain = 125 |first seen = Level 5-1 |flavor text = Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little?}} Bungee Zombie is a zombie attached to a bungee cord that steals plants. He is the first new zombie encountered on the Roof and the 20th zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies. He drops from the sky to drop a zombie or steal a random plant from the lawn. Audio Suburban Almanac entry BUNGEE ZOMBIE Bungee Zombie attacks from above. Toughness: Medium Special: Descends from the sky and steals a plant Bungee Zombie loves to take risks. After all, what's the point of being dead if you don't live a little? Overview Bungee Zombie absorbs 23 normal damage shots and does not degrade. Depending on what is planted on the targeted square, a Bungee Zombie will prioritize a plant, followed by a Pumpkin if present, and lastly the Flower Pot or Lily Pad on which the plant was planted. Before one attacks, an arrow will shoot out of the sky with a bulls-eye attached and fall on the intended target. After a second, a high-pitched "YEEEEE-HAH!" will be heard and the zombie drops into view on his bungee cord. He hovers over his victim for five seconds, during which time he can be frozen, paralyzed, attacked and/or killed. Bungee Zombie then grabs the plant and gets pulled back up. During the final wave of any Roof level, Bungee Zombies will drop to deliver a zombie, usually between the fourth and seventh rows, in a similar fashion to the zombies that emerge from underwater in the Pool levels, and the zombies that come out of graves in the Night levels. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 5-1, 5-2, 5-5, 5-7, 5-9, 5-10 *Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Bungee Blitz *Puzzle Mode: Dead Zeppelin, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, Last Stand: Roof, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: Survival: Roof (Hard), all Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Hard Roof, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Drops zombies *Adventure Mode: All Roof levels *Mini-games: Heavy Weapon, Zombie Trap Strategies Use Umbrella Leaves to deflect Bungee Zombies by covering any adjacent plants you cannot afford to lose. This will also repel any air-dropped zombies. Alternatively, if you use an explosive plant (e.g., a Jalapeno if more than one is on the same row), or pile enough firepower onto them, they will die. Three or four Gloom-shrooms may be sufficient (it also depends on other defenses you have). An Ice-shroom can also freeze the Bungee Zombie during his natural hover time, allowing offensive plants extra time to deal damage. It is useful to have a Pumpkin available during the final waves, in case an air-dropped zombie lands behind the defensive front. In Versus Mode, a good way to quickly get rid of your opponent's Bungee Zombie is to plant a Squash or a Chomper behind the targeted plant, effectively and cheaply eliminating Bungee Zombies. In Survival: Endless, if a plant is covered by two Gloom-shrooms, possibly including itself, any Bungee Zombies that target it will be killed before they manage to fly off with the plant, unless the Gloom-shrooms start firing at another target just before he lands. However, it is usually a good idea to use Ice-shrooms on Bungee Zombies. Cob Cannons cannot be targeted by Bungee Zombies, as they are too large to be carried by the zombie. Also, it requires two of them, but they never come in pairs. I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels In I, Zombie, you can use Bungee Zombies to remove troublesome plants, such as Magnet-shrooms, but first make sure that they aren't covered by Umbrella Leaves or in front of non-chewing Chompers behind them if you're playing Endless, or you will end up wasting 125 sun. Gallery Trivia *In Night levels, if there is only one sun-producing plant, this zombie will not snatch it. *If you dig up a plant a Bungee Zombie is targeting (or the plant gets eaten or otherwise destroyed before it is snatched), the zombie will hang over where he was before grabbing at the air, and pull away nothing. *In I, Zombie, the player can send Bungee Zombies to snatch plants from empty spaces. **Bungee Zombie is also the only zombie in I, Zombie that can be placed to the left of the red line. *It is unknown why the target disappears after the Bungee Zombie steals the plant. *Bungee Zombie has the second highest physical health of any zombie with 23 HP (behind the Zombie Yeti with 46 HP), excluding ZomBotany zombies, Gargantuar, and Giga-gargantuar. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal an armed Potato Mine, it will explode when the Bungee Zombie descends onto it. However, if Bungee Zombie tries to steal an unarmed Potato Mine, he will only grab the antenna, not showing the whole Potato Mine. *Also, when a hiding Scaredy-shroom is targeted by a Bungee Zombie, he will grab the air, pulling up the Scaredy-shroom, only showing the head. *A Bungee Zombie can be buttered by Kernel-pult's butter. *When a Bungee Zombie dies, he just disappears, similar to a Balloon Zombie, whose balloon had popped over the Pool. *In the Roof levels, Bungee Zombies technically appear in every level because they drop ambush zombie in the final wave, but they only appear in the seed selection screen if they would steal your plants in that level. *If timed correctly, the Bungee Zombie can grab an instant-kill plant (e.g. Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Squash, etc.) just before it activates. *Bungee Zombies and Balloon Zombies are the only zombies that can appear on both the land and pool. *A Bungee Zombie abducts Crazy Dave at the beginning of the Level 5-10. ** Additionally, in the song Zombies on Your Lawn, a Roof scene is shown with many other zombies, the Zombot, and a Bungee Zombie, which is shaking Crazy Dave, possibly the same one who abducted him. *Bungee Zombie, Zombie Yeti, Digger Zombie (if he reaches the left side of the lawn by digging), Catapult Baseball Zombie, Target Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that do not target the house. *Crazy Dave is known to hate these zombies "with a passion and a vengeance" (said before Level 5-5). **This could be the reason he gets captured on 5-10. *As seen in the concept design for the Bungee Zombie posted on the [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page], Bungee Zombies were originally wearing different clothes than in the final game. *If the player has a Pumpkin on a Cattail, and a Bungee Zombie steals the Cattail, the Cattail will downgrade into a Lily Pad. *It is unknown how the Bungee Zombie can steal heavy plants such as Tall-nut, and plants which technically are the ground, like Spikeweed. *If a Bungee Zombie steals a defensive plant like a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin while a zombie is climbing a ladder on it, the ladder will remain and the zombie will simply climb up as if the ladder is on an "Invisi-nut." *Bungee Zombies cannot be hypnotized, because they grab the plant instead of eating it. *If a Bungee Zombie tries to steal a Spikeweed or Spikerock, it can still harm the Bungee Zombies, even though they are hanging in the air. *Bungee Zombie is the only zombie that will not degrade after being hit by projectiles. Although, he can turn into a silhouette if hit by an explosive. Because of that, he is one of the few zombies that do not lose his arm or head when getting damage. *When a Bungee Zombie is hit by a Lawn Mower, Pool Cleaner, or Roof Cleaner, he will turn into a puff of smoke. **He is similar to Gargantuar when hit by a Lawn Mower or Roof Cleaner. *If one slows down a Bungee Zombie, it will only slow down his movement, but he will still steal the plant at a normal rate. *When Dr. Zomboss sends out Bungee Zombies, the Bungee Zombies will fly away eventually if they are not killed, even if they are frozen or buttered. This is because Dr. Zomboss dangles out Bungee Zombies on his robot fingers and has total control of when to hoist them back up. *It's unknown how they drop down from the sky in normal levels. *Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zomboni, Digger Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when entering. *A glitch may happen in I, Zombie on some slower computers is that if more than 1 Bungee Zombie attacks a same plant, they will all grab the same plant. It is useful to get more Sunflowers from the same one. *When the Bungee Zombie grabs your plants, he makes a sound like Beghouled and Beghouled Twist when you make an illegal move. * On level 5-10 or in the mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, if the player freezes a Bungee Zombie summoned by Dr. Zomboss, he has to wait a longer time to pull back his Bungee Zombie instead of just leaving it. **This is despite the Zombot's immunity to freezing while its head is not lowered to the ground. *There is a glitch during I, Zombie levels on the DS version; the Bungee Zombie's outline may not match up with where the stylus hits the screen. No amount of recalibrating the screen will fix this problem. *If a Bungee Zombie target hits a plant, but the zombie is deflected by an Umbrella Leaf, the target will just disappear at the same time the Bungee Zombie is deflected. *If Bungee Zombie aims for an empty square and the player plants a Umbrella Leaf after he arrives, the Umbrella Leaf will not deflect the zombie. Instead, it gives a chance for the Bungee to steal the plant. *Instant-kill plants will not destroy the target, despite it only being made of paper. *When Bungee Zombie dies, he will disappear. But in the DS version, he will stay in the air for a few seconds then disappear. *Bungee Zombie is one of three zombies that can die without degrading. The others are Snorkel Zombie (while underwater) and Dolphin Rider Zombie (on dolphin). *In Survival: Endless, this zombie only appears during huge waves of zombies. However, in Last Stand Endless, they can appear at anytime, not just during the huge waves of zombies. *The idea of Bungee Zombie was from Swiss Family Robinson, George Fan', the creator of the game, favorite movie. The idea of him was from ropes that would pull a pirate up. *Bungee Zombie does not like it when people snap rubber bands, as stated in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *Bungee Zombie's whoops are part of the ambience in the Wild West world of Plants vs. Zombies 2. **They are prominently heard in Pianist Zombie's tune. ru:Зомби на тарзанке Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Roof Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Roof encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies zombies Category:Flying zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies